The Big Race
by Random Thoughts and Wonderings
Summary: Sentence starter: Nathan was the only man I had ever slept with. Smut. Lots of swearing. First person. Two characters: Nathan and whoever you want.


h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-ansi-language:EN-US;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment-/h3  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Sentence Starter: /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"Nathan had been the only man I had ever slept with./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"Nathan had been the only man I had ever slept with. Of course there had been plenty of women, but Nathan was the only man. Well, to be frank he wasn't a man. Nathan was just a guy on my track team. But he was the only guy I'd ever slept with. Not on purpose, I don't hate cock and refuse to fuck anything unless it has a vagina, it just had always seemed to work out that way. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"I stared at him as we lined up at the start of the track. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Fuck me it's cold this morning" I muttered under my breath as stretch the muscles in my leg. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""You wish" Nathan smirked. Who the fuck does he think he is? Smirking at me like he's in some bad one direction fanfiction, wanker. Who even smirks nowadays? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Say again?" I tried to make my voice sound intimidating and fierce but it came out as a sort of squeak. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"Why Nathan? Of all people, I had to screw this dickface. He probably thinks he's so cool, making me blush like an idiot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Nothing, now let's run cupcake."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"He set off down the warm up track at a steady speed and left me to stand there and eat his dust. Cupcake? CUPCAKE? Oh I swear he will regret that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"I sprinted after him, and I caught up to him soon enough. He has no idea how fast I can go. I will grind him into the dirt and kick his fucking ass in this race. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"After we finished our warm up I walked over to the locker room to grab more water. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see him following after me. Why is he following me, that absolute creep?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Thought you might want company" he clarifies as if he's reading my thoughts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Why would you think that?" I crossed my arms and jut out a hip so he knew who was leading the conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"He simply shrugged and stated; "You looked lonely" and out came that fucking smirk. He is such an asshole. He was probably just saying it to deliberately wind me up, but I didn't need him distracting me with that bloody dazzling smile. Not on a race day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Look Nathan, I appreciate you being so…nice to me but seriously. Today I just need to concentrate on the race" It was supposed to sound dominant but all I could think about was how shit that line is. I wish it was anyone else I was running with today. Literally any other member of my team would have been better. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"I turned on my heel and slammed the locker room door in his face. But of course the insufferable prick just waltzed on in behind me. My back was against the wall and I felt trapped but I still looked directly into his eyes and stood my ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Now you listen to me you cu—" He cut me off as he pulled me into a kiss and pinned my hands to the wall. I wouldn't go as far as to say it felt unpleasant. It was definitely unexpected though. I didn't really think of Nathan that way. But now a thousand different dirty thoughts were running through my mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"He took his lips off mine and began to kiss my neck, all the while keeping my hands pinned to the wall. A moan slipped out of my mouth and I bit my lips to stop any more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Nathan what the hell are you doing? We can't, not in here, this is a very public space and anyone could walk in on u-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"Once again the bastard cut me off by lifting my legs around his hips and carrying me over to the other side of the room. He shoved me off and turned me over so I was facing the wall. I couldn't help myself and started to grind on him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""I knew you wanted it you dirty little motherfucker " He muttered under his breath as he joined in the grinding and picked up the pace. Did he just call me a motherfucker? In the middle of screwing? That's real sexy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"I heard someone open the door and I swore as I pushed myself behind the door so we couldn't be seen dry humping in a public locker room. I held me breath and prayed that whoever it was wouldn't look behind the door and see us, looking extremely red faced and panting like dogs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"As soon the door closed I yelled at him;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""What the fuck was that about?!" I tired to catch my breath but I was still breathing heavily from the previous exertion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"He laughed and ran a hand through his hair /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""I didn't see you exactly holding back there, love"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Don't you 'love' me, you bastard. I can't believe you would- I mean you just- How could you even- just- UGH" I screamed at him, annoyed that he could bring me to this quivering mess who can't string a proper sentence together. Before I knew it I had launched myself at him and we were angrily making out. Again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"10 minutes later and we both walked out and were pacing it to get to the starting line in time for the race and by the time it was over and we were on the bus home again, I was finally able to form coherent sentences again. When I sat beside him on the bus he smirked and I elbowed him in the ribs;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""What are you so happy about?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;"He lent his head back on the seat, closed his eyes and said with a smile:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""I just fucked the person of my dreams twice in one day. And it was fucking brilliant." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""Why did you never say anything before today?" I was doubtful that he was 'in love' with me but it was nice to hear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #262626;""I never knew if you felt the same way" and with that; he put his head on my shoulders and didn't say a word the rest of the trip home. /span/p  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px;"!-EndFragment-/h3 


End file.
